


Love Of Torture

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bandom - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Heavy BDSM, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Slaves, Vampires, gabilliam - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got a little bit of writers block on my other fic. But I love a bit of Gabilliam, and this is what happens when dom vampire Gabe meets the new kid at school William Beckett, who in Gabe's eyes happens to be the most beautiful fertile he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of Torture

Love Of Torture.

Teenage vampire dom Gabe, meets new student William Beckett who's a fertile vampire. 

Gabe as always got turned on by causing pain, it wouldn't be the first time he got a hard on by beating the living daylights out of some a human, and it wouldn't be the first time he raped a human after he broke their bones. 

Of course the humans could be anyone, when he had sex with a human he might as well be fucking a hole in the ground for all the care he took. There were times when a human would be past around among doms, it was a terrible fate for a human and often they didn't survive. That what you got for being a wannabe vampire. 

Gabe thought humans were stupid as he drove his car in the schools parking lot. He didn't get what human in there right mind would try to befriend doms like Gabe and his friends. They were all super sadistic, and treated humans like shit, and of course they got away with it. The teachers would just shake their heads as another human was beaten up, sometimes to and beyond the point of death and say “Well doms will be doms,”

Gabe knew though the vampire adults would find it a little weird if a teenage dom didn't find pleasure in beating up, torturing and executing humans. Gabe smiled to himself as he saw Pete Wentz coming across the car park, dragging on a leash some human he had made into a sex slave. The human Gabe noted didn't look like he was getting much enjoying out of it. 

“Ain't that thing dead yet,” Gabe said looking the dirty, bruised human up and down like he was something fowl he just stepped in.

“No this one is really holding out, mind you I'm getting bored of it,” Pete sighed kicking the helpless human to his knees.

“Well keep it alive any longer and people will start talking, like your in love with a human,” Gabe smirked.

“Ewww gross Gabe, it's not like it gets any enjoyment from me fucking it, I make sure of that,” Pete said screwing his nose up at the very idea. 

Gabe though had stopped listening to Pete rant on about humans being gross, and how he would never be in love with human. He had stopped listening when the school bus pulled up and the most beautiful fertile he had ever saw got off. He didn't want to sound cheesy but it was like one of those old romantic films where everything started to go in slow motion. 

The fertile pushed his chocolate brown hair out his pale face as his hazel eyes scanned the parking lot. Gabe couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was tall for a fertile but his long limbs were so slim and delicate looking, his height didn't take away from his fragile beauty, in fact it kind of added to it, and everything about the way he moved was so submissive. 

“Gabe are you listening to me?” Pete said poking him.

“Who's that?” Gabe asked still looking at the stunning fertile that was now walking towards the school with his head down.

“New kid I think,” Pete shrugged “He's kind of cute,”

“Not just cute he's beautiful,” Gabe smiled still watching the new kid.

“Awww is Gabe in love,” Pete teased, and he honestly exspected a slap round the back of the head for his trouble, Gabe had said many times he wasn't some fertile that had stupid romantic feelings, so it shocked Pete a little when Gabe gave him a stupid smile. 

“I don't even know his name, but I think we might be Entwining,” Gabe said.

“You don't believe in instant Entwining, you said that was made up to sell cheap romance novels to love sick fertiles,” Pete said laughing. 

“That was before I lay eyes on that fertile god that is my one true love,” Gabe said.

Pete started to laugh before seeing that Gabe was laughing along, “Wait you're serious?”

“I'm completely serious,”


End file.
